Detalhes
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ele era feito de detalhes. Apenas de detalhes.Detalhes que ninguém nunca reparava, porque não pareciam importantes. Mas eram. Porque ele era só detalhes. – LindaxNear – Linda’s PoV – PRESENTE PARA NANASE KEI – Betada por Hiei-and-Shino.


_**Summary:** Ele era feito de detalhes. Apenas de detalhes.Detalhes que ninguém nunca reparava, porque não pareciam importantes. Mas eram. Porque ele era só detalhes. _

**Death Note não me pertence, ou o BB teria aparecido na série principal;**

**Esta fic é um presente para Nanase Kei;**

**A última frase do summary - que também aparece na fic - tem créditos da própria Nanase, eu apenas roubei a estrutura;**

**Esta fic foi betada por Hiei-and-Shino;**

**Linda não é um OC. Ela é uma personagem da série que aparece em uma única página do mangá e é também responsável por fazer os retratos falados do Mello e do Near;**

* * *

**Detalhes**

_As pessoas sempre me perguntavam porque eu preferia ficar ali com __**ele**__ a sair para brincar lá fora._

_Para falar a verdade, eu gostava de ficar ao ar livre e observar os pássaros enquanto eu desenhava._

_Mas então, quando eu __**o**__ conheci, as coisas me pareceram efêmeras demais._

* * *

_Ele era todo branco._

_Em todo seu corpo, não havia sequer uma única mancha que denunciasse impureza._

_O contraste estava nos olhos._

_Pretos, escuros._

_Como se fossem dois buracos negros que tragavam tudo que se colocasse em seu caminho._

_E eu adorava desenha-los, mesmo que apenas de longe._

_A primeira vez que eu o vi, foi quando ele entrou na Wammy's._

* * *

_Sempre que uma pessoa entrava na Wammy's House, era comum que __**todos**__ os moradores de lá fossem recebe-lo. Eu nunca me interessei por isso._

_Para falar a verdade, quando mais nova, eu preferia ficar na sala de brinquedos, apenas colorindo alguma coisa._

_Mas quando __**ele**__ entrou na Wammy's, eu estava no andar de cima, debruçada sobre o corrimão da escada e o vi, no meio de toda a multidão._

_Ele era branco. Totalmente branco._

_E quando as pessoas começaram a fazer muitas perguntas, tocando nele, ele gritou, gritou, gritou, até que alguém o tirasse dali. (1)_

_Foi a primeira vez que eu toquei a mão dele._

* * *

_Eu o levei para a sala de brinquedos, porque quase ninguém ficava lá, principalmente naquele horário._

_Era muito mais comum que crianças da nossa idade passassem o dia inteiro brincando lá fora, mas eu preferia ficar ali, mesmo que também apreciasse o ar livre._

"Você está bem?" Perguntei, olhando para ele.

Silêncio.

_Eu nunca soube se ele não ouviu a minha pergunta ou se não quis responde-la. Mas o fato é que ele sequer olhou para mim. Não houve agradecimentos, não houve palavras. Eu apenas o vi se sentar, pegar um robô que estava no chão e aperta-lo._

_Naquela hora, eu não entendi o porquê._

* * *

_Ele nunca falava com ninguém. Nunca._

_As poucas pessoas que tentavam se aproximar, quando não ignoradas, recebiam respostas frias. Ninguém compreendia o porque de ele ser assim. Diziam que __**ele**__ queria apenas se mostrar._

_Eu sempre discordei disso._

_Acho que ele era assim porque tinha medo. Medo de se aproximar das outras pessoas. Ou ele simplesmente as ignorava, vivendo em seu mundo de brinquedos._

_Naquela época, nós tínhamos apenas oito anos._

* * *

_Ele passava horas e horas montando aqueles quebra-cabeças. Ele nunca saía da sala e nunca falava com ninguém._

_E eu ficava ali, sempre com ele. Sempre desenhando aquele par de olhos negros, nunca mais do que isso. Eu nunca me prendi aos traços do rosto ou à expressão. Apenas aos olhos. Seu formato, seu tamanho, sua cor._

_E ele nunca dizia nada._

_Ficávamos nós dois naquele silêncio estranho, quase mórbido. Vez ou outra, alguma criança entrava na sala para nos chamar, mas sempre saía rapidamente. E havia também o canto dos pássaros que insistiam em nos chamar._

_Ele nunca compreendeu._

* * *

_Ele era fascinado por brinquedos. _

_Eu nunca o via em outro lugar, apenas lá. Horas e horas afinco, nas quais ele passava montando quebra-cabeças gigantescos ou então, castelos de cartas que se assemelhavam a fortalezas._

_Naquele lugar, ele era o rei._

_Porque ninguém podia se aproximar dele. Uma fortaleza construída de dentro para fora. Uma fortaleza de cartas._

_Mas ele havia se esquecido de uma coisa muito importante:_

_Quando um vento pouco mais forte bate, aquela frágil muralha se desfaz. E esse vento tinha um nome._

_Mello._

* * *

_**Ele**__ nunca reagia às agressões de Mello. Nunca._

_Quando Mello chegava, gritando e destruindo tudo, ele apenas ficava indiferente à situação e continuava fazendo o que fosse. Um quebra-cabeça, um castelo de cartas, uma cidade de dados. Não importava o quê._

_E então Mello chegava e destruía tudo._

"Você é um desgraçado, Near!" Mello parou na porta, encarando _**ele**_ com um ódio mortal.

"Por quê? Tudo o que eu fiz foi ser o primeiro _novamente_". E continuava montando seu quebra-cabeça, sem nunca desviar a atenção.

"Maldito seja! Pare de me provocar!" E então Mello destruía seu quebra-cabeça, o erguia pela gola da camisa e manchava sua pureza.

_Seu olho ficava roxo._

_"_Mello, pare com isso!" Eu me aproximava dos dois e segurava o pulso de Mello, para que ele não **o** atingisse novamente.

"Hunf," Mello largava Near no chão e ia embora com suas passadas pesadas. "Se não fosse pela Linda, você estaria morto, panaca". E então ele saía da sala, não antes de bater a porta com uma força considerável.

"Near!" Eu corria até ele e o ajudava a sentar. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, obrigada". Ele respondia e voltava a se concentrar em seu quebra-cabeça, montando-o desde o início.

"Pare com isso e deixe-me cuidar de você". Eu bufava e o arrastava para a enfermaria. Ele nunca se opôs.

* * *

_Uma vez eu o desenhei no centro de sua fortaleza. Um par de olhos negros cercados por uma fortaleza de cartas. Mais ao longe, um par de olhos azuis que cintilavam em ódio._

_Mello tinha inveja dele._

_Porque ele era o primeiro, coisa que Mello nunca seria enquanto ele estivesse ali._

_Mas eu tinha inveja de Mello, mesmo que ninguém soubesse._

_Porque Mello era a única pessoa para quem Near olhava, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem repletos daquela indiferença._

_E ele nunca me olhou._

_Até aquele dia._

* * *

_Nós éramos da mesma sala. Eu, ele, Mello e Matt._

_Os trabalhos na Wammy's eram sempre feitos em duplas, apesar dele não gostar. A presença de outras pessoas o incomodava, isso eu já havia percebido. Mas, naquele dia, quando o professor sorteou os nomes dos trabalhos e disse "Near e Linda", Near olhou pra mim. Pela primeira vez._

_E seus olhos não continham indiferença daquela vez._

_Apenas um brilho que eu nunca soube identificar._

"O trabalho de vocês dois será centrado em Leonardo da Vinci. Quero que façam uma biografia dele, sobre suas obras e suas invenções". O professor olhou especificamente para Near, antes de nos dispensar.

"É melhor fazermos isso logo". Ele disse. "Na biblioteca às três?" Perguntou.

"Para mim está ótimo, Near". Eu respondi e sorri.

_Na hora eu não notei, mas aquele curvar de lábios para cima foi o seu primeiro sorriso._

_E então eu me arrisquei a fazer algo além dos olhos._

_O sorriso __**dele**__._

* * *

_Ele era feito de detalhes. Apenas de detalhes._

_Detalhes que ninguém nunca reparava, porque não pareciam importantes. Mas eram. Porque **ele** era só detalhes._

_Desde o modo como segurava as peças do quebra-cabeça, até o jeito que respirava, o modo como fazia uma análise ou o jeito que mexia levemente os orbes quando pensava em alguma resolução._

_Ninguém nunca reparou._

_Mas eu sim._

_E então eu entendi._

_Ele não aperta os brinquedos para senti-los entre seus dedos. É uma forma de extravasar sua raiva. Porque __**ele**__ era tão perfeito, a ponto de não conseguir demonstrar seus sentimentos. Tinha que liberta-los de outra maneira._

_Esse era apenas outro pequeno detalhe, assim como seu sorriso._

* * *

_A morte de L foi um marco para todos naquele orfanato._

_Muitos de nós sequer o conheciam, mas o nosso objetivo era o mesmo: _

_Alcançar seu posto._

_Havia apenas duas pessoas que conheciam L. Mello e __**ele**__._

_Quando L morreu, tive a impressão de que ele quis chorar por isso._

_Mello chorou._

_Ele não derramou uma lágrima sequer. Mas não era porque ele era insensível._

_Ele apenas não conseguia. Ele não sabia chorar._

* * *

_Quando Mello foi embora, ele não demonstrou nada. Não demonstrou tristeza, não demonstrou ódio._

_Apenas encarou seus brinquedos, vivendo em seu mundo perfeito._

_Está tudo bem, ele dizia para si mesmo._

_Mas não estava._

"Near, não quer conversar?" Eu perguntei.

"Não. Está tudo bem". Ele respondeu.

_Aquela foi a primeira vez que um brinquedo se quebrou em suas mãos._

* * *

_Ele passava horas e horas brincando com seus bonecos, debruçado sobre um quebra-cabeça interminado._

_Aquela era uma imagem diferente, um quebra-cabeça cheio de cores._

_Ele era repleto de cores explosivas: preto, vermelho, amarelo, azul._

_E todas as cores lembravam Mello._

_Mas também havia duas outras cores:_

_O branco e o laranja._

_Ele nunca terminou de monta-lo._

_Não sozinho._

* * *

"Você não vai terminar esse quebra-cabeças, Near?" Eu perguntei.

"Um dia". Ele respondeu.

"Eu te ajudo com isso".

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou e me olhou novamente. Os olhos da indiferença com os quais Mello estava acostumado. Era com aqueles olhos que ele me olhava.

"Porque é isso que os amigos fazem".

_Aquela foi a segunda vez que eu o vi sorrir._

* * *

"Por que você não sai um pouco, Near?" Eu perguntei em um dia qualquer, enquanto me ocupava com um novo desenho. Agora havia o sorriso, os olhos e os primeiros traços do rosto.

"Eu estou bem aqui dentro, tenho tudo o que preciso". Ele respondeu, empilhando mais uma fila de dados.

"Mas lá fora você respiraria um pouco de ar puro e seria mais social com os outros. Você não quer fazer amigos?" Arqueei as sobrancelhas e ele parou o que estava fazendo. Parou o que estava fazendo para me olhar nos olhos.

_A tez pálida, a roupa impecavelmente branca, os fios de cabelo alinhados, os olhos negros. Ele me encarou profundamente, como se me analisasse._

"Eu tenho você". Ele respondeu. E desta vez, fui eu quem sorri.

* * *

_Nós nunca fomos muito próximos, era o que eu achava._

_Mas em toda nossa distância, em todo nosso silêncio, ainda havia pequenos gestos de carinho._

_Eu era a pessoa mais próxima dele, eu só demorei a notar._

* * *

"Eu estou indo embora, Linda". Ele disse, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo.Era um dia qualquer, mas eu sabia que aconteceria.

"Vou sentir sua falta." Eu não o olhei. Apenas encarei o chão.

"Linda," Eu sentia os olhos dele sobre mim. Estávamos na sala de brinquedos. Na mesma sala de brinquedos que sempre ficávamos. E, pela primeira vez em todos esses anos de convivência, eu o ouvi me chamar. E eu o olhei. O olhei nos olhos. Me perdi naquela profundidade negra em contraste com todo o branco. "adeus."

_E então ele foi embora._

_E eu nunca mais o vi._

* * *

_Naquela mesma noite, eu terminei meu desenho, mesmo que algumas partes estejam difíceis de ver por causa das marcas de lágrimas. Um par de olhos negros, os traços do rosto, o nariz pequeno, a tez pálida, os cabelos completamente alinhados. Não havia sorrisos em seu rosto. _

_Aquele foi o único desenho __**dele**__ que eu terminei._

_Near._

_Eu nunca soube seu verdadeiro nome._

_Mas aquilo era um detalhe._

_Um detalhe que eu nunca consegui descobrir._

* * *

**(1) - O trecho demarcado foi retirado da fic de Ms. Cookie, Harmatia. Eu quis retratar o Near da mesma maneira que ela.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Depois de muito tempo segurando esta fic comigo, eu resolvi que estava mais do que na hora de postá-la. Para falar a verdade, nem foi de propósito, eu só esqueci de postar mesmo LOL

Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque diabos tem um surto de Near/Linda no ff ultimamente. Bem, eu explico. Acontece que meu chaveirinho, aká Raayy, revoltou-se com o fato de as fangirls - loucas, diga-se de passagem - de melloxnear, melloxmatt, mattxnear e afins não gostarem de garotas como a Hal e a Linda, pelo simples fato de elas **SUPOSTAMENTE **fazerem par com os garotos. Quando a escrita é boa, não importa o casal. É isso que estamos - pelo menos eu - tentando provar. Claro que minha escrita é uma droga LOL

Ah, sim. As partes em que aparece em negrito as palavras _ele_ ou _dele_ ou qualquer uma outra que se refira ao Near nos pensamentos da Linda, é pelo simples fato de que ela não gostava de se referir ao Near como Near. Ela só o chamava assim por não saber seu verdadeiro nome. Que, inclusive, é um detalhe que ela jamais descobriu.

Eu escrevi essa Near/Linda de presente para a Nanase Kei porque..bem, porque deu vontade, daí eu escrevi e resolvi dar pra ela. Não tem motivos. Eu só gosot dela, pronto e acabou.

Eu espero que você goste da fic, nana-chan!

E espero que todos vocês gostem também, porque ela foi muito divertida de ser feita.

Bem, é isso.

Kissus!

_**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

_**#Cartazes do movimento Anti-Baú da Felicidade#**_


End file.
